


Гармония

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: От автора: "Если бы ты уважал то, за что они сражаются..." Но лучше всего люди сражаются ради других людей, а не во имя идеологии. "Отпусти мой народ!" мотивирует куда сильней, чем "Свободу!". Кое-кому из джедаев не мешало бы это понять - если бы они смогли. Но что, если это им просто не по силам?





	Гармония

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Harmony"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329787) by Malicean. 



> Работа переведена для ФБ-2017, бета - Diana Vert, большое ей спасибо за правки. =)

Он — йода, не Йода, хотя и это тоже условность. Поначалу это кажется забавным недоразумением, а потом, когда странник со звёзд, так впечатлившийся первым знакомством, испрашивает у Матери разрешения взять молодого йоду с собой — теперь корабль пришельца исправен и он может вернуться в свой чудной и чудесный мир, о котором рассказывал столько интересного, — потом уже слишком сложно объяснять.  
  
Йода узнаёт, что большинство созданий строят свою жизнь по закону строго биполярных координат, мужских и женских, и поначалу этот порядок кажется страшно недолговечным, но со временем йода привыкает. Не без помощи тесно связанного общества, членом которого он стал — первые несколько месяцев йода наблюдает, как совершенно разные индивидуумы, считающие себя частью великого целого, вместе трудятся ради общей цели, и ему даже кажется, что всё почти как дома.  
  
Правда, уходят годы, если точнее, целые десятилетия — половина жизни по меркам более короткоживущих видов, тех же вездесущих людей, к примеру, — чтобы понять, что вдобавок к странным проблемам с полом многие создания больше привязаны к индивидуумам, чем к обществу. Если конкретнее, с давних времён они привязываются к определённым личностям и считают их дороже высшего блага.  
  
Понимание оборачивается трагедией, и стоя на руинах того, что могло бы стать процветающим обществом, про себя йода клянётся исправить созданное жестокой природой положение вещей — всеми своими не такими уж ничтожными силами.  
  


***

  
  
Решение удивительно в своей простоте. Сострадание — общее, независимо от вида, проявление доброго отношения ко всем формам жизни — уже заложено в устав Ордена. Да и сам йода всегда хорошо относился к юнлингам — он был рождён заботиться о молодых, пока те не смогут сделать этого сами, впрочем, кажется, детям он нравится именно из-за невысокого, по меркам остальных обитателей галактики, роста.  
  
Если начать пораньше, можно обучить потомство практически любого вида забыть свои злосчастные инстинкты и достичь подлинного спокойствия духа, которое приходит с пониманием, что любой — не более чем часть великого целого. Путём внимательных наблюдений — случались, конечно, и тяжкие испытания, и ошибки, но у йоды в запасе множество веков, и поколение-другое не в счёт — он выясняет, что для успешного результата обучение необходимо начинать в том возрасте, когда юнлинг ещё зависим от наставника. Организовать проверку младенцев и их последующий переезд в Орден удаётся легко.  
  
Итак, почти восемь столетий йода поколение за поколением учит джедаев основам, на которых будет строиться их дальнейшая жизнь, и благодаря долгоживущему наставнику Орден становится однородным и достигает гармонии. Бывают, конечно, и исключения, но путём вмешательства в биологические законы, которые формируют исходный материал, йоде удаётся добиться просто потрясающих, по собственному мнению, результатов.  
  


***

  
  
Когда появляется одно из таких исключений, и древнее, даже по меркам йоды, пророчество провозглашает ребёнка Избранным, тут же следует твёрдый отказ. Мальчишка чересчур взрослый, у него слишком много привязанностей, немалая часть уже полностью оформилась, а потом их станет только больше, он такой упрямый и деятельный, что не имеет значения, кто он — его появление неминуемо разрушит кропотливо выстроенную гармонию.  
  
Впервые за свой бесконечно долгий век Йода, который был йодой — для человека близким аналогом стал бы рабочий муравей, хотя на самом деле всё куда сложнее, — смотрит в небесно-голубые глаза человеческого ребёнка и боится.


End file.
